


Of Course We Are

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [40]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fanart, Gallavich, M/M, Of Course We Are, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a manip I made with a little poem I wrote for Gallavich (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course We Are

[ ](http://s1323.photobucket.com/user/WolvesChaos/media/OCWA_zps54d47269.jpg.html)

_**of**_ all the people I have met

in my _**course**_ of time, you

complete me, when _**we** _ are together

everything makes sense, you _**are**_

all I could ever love.


End file.
